gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chairmanprescott6179
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Emergence Day page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- The Forgotten Jedi (Talk) 21:44, April 25, 2011 Aircraft carrier page I'm not sure if the page you made was vandalism or fanon, but I'm going to assume it was fanon for the moment. We do not allow fanon articles on this wiki. This is your only warning, and if you do not abide by it, you will be banned.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *You've added some content that is quite clearly fanon, despite the warning. You will be banned for a month.--The Forgotten Jedi 22:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC)' *I think I wrote something that was supposed to be on another wiki. Or possibly wikipedia but not the Gears Of War wiki. I was proceeding to delete however I had seen that you had deleted it. *-Chairmanprescott, April 26th, 2011 Pages you have been making The pages you have been making have not been conforming to the Manuel of Style, or have already been made or covered in other articles. Please make sure the pages you are making are needed, and if they are, please read the MoS and make it correctly. Also, the images you uploaded were of poor quality, and uneeded.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the support. And interesting I was about to delete the King Raven Gunship, because I had realized it was a part of the actual King Raven artice. And I believe only operators can delete pages/articles however. And as of the pictures I shall from now on make them of more higher quality. I have also noticed that the page of, Unknown Vehicles is also uneeded as well.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 9, 2011 (UTC) In addition, and just to note; the article Special Forces/Commandos was actually about the Special Forces, the Special Tactics Group. Another article, which is about the Special Tactics Group 26 RTI, was only the STG detachment of the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry. So I do not see any reason as to why it had been deleted.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 9, 2011 (UTC) *Because the only special forces are those that are part of the 26 RTI Special Tactics Group. No special forces units have been identified, and we have no information about anything outside of that unit. And the page did not follow the MoS and was not referenced.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I actually did not know that information. So I shall keep it non-existent. And I thought that I had referenced it, but I beleive that I may have not then. And I shall take a look at the MoS. *Take a look at the changes I made to the page you just made. Make sure you remember things like categories and the Games template.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Well I do see the changes you have made. And I will do so to make categories and other factors if I create a new page.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 9, 2011 (UTC) **We only make pages for specific events, characters, or creatures, not general stuff like summits. If the summit had been named, it would get an article, but it wasn't.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Well had I not have known that I would have not created it. However know that I know, I shall pay careful attention to it.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 11, 2011 (UTC) You Really have to ask permission before changing pages name and what was the "First" battle?--JacktheBlack 00:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) And for what page are you talking about? I do not know. And the first battle was during the events of Jacinto's Remnant of course, and when the Locust had emerged from the ground and COG forces had been there to wipe them out. They were able to surround and close in on them. This battle starts at page fourty-three of Jacinto's Remnant. --Chairmanprescott6179, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Skirmish south of Port Farrall.--JacktheBlack 00:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes that is the battle of what I was talking about. And I beleive I have made a mistake. I thought that I was editing the page that described one of the battles in Port Farall, in the middle of the city where there was a Berserker, starting on page 113 of Jacinto's Remnant. However I was actually creating a whole other page. I had thought that I was editing the page.--Chairmanprescott6179, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Stop stop making a page about that truck. We have no idea if the truck in that picture is the one used in those events, and so it is speculation. Plus, the pages have not been conforming to the MoS.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. The Cargo Truck is an official vehicle of the COG Armed Forces. But your right, the picture may be speculation, but the page and information is most definetly not. It was mentioned in Jacinto's Remnant and Aspho Fields. It is not fanon, it is clearly canon. It should be there and I do not know why not.-Chairmanprescott6179, June 23, 2011 If you need exact evidence, the pages two-twenty-six and two-twenty-five will. Those two pages describe Cargo Trucks that were used during the evacuation of the North Gate Agricultural Depot.-Chairmanprescott6179, June 23, 2011 Videos We have a no video policy.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? I had no idea.-Chairmanprescott6179 June 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, then how are there videos on the article page, Inside The Mind Of Marcus Fenix? Is it because the videos only have to do with "Inside The Mind Of Marcus Fenix"?-Chairmanprescott6179 June 29, 2011 (UTC) *There are some exceptions, for extremely unknown and difficult to find videos.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) *I see then.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 30, 2011 (UTC) Underlining Stop underlining section titles. If they are not underlined by the heading level they are given, they do not need to be underlined.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) For what articles? Any or all articles, or just specific ones?-Chairmanprescott6179 June 29, 2011 (UTC) *Any article.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) *Well, allright then. Then now I know.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 29, 2011 (UTC) Do not add categories like "articles needing images" like that. There is a special template used, and no images of Gelan frigates exist, so the article is not in need of an image: there is no image.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Then why would there be categories in place like that? Just to be there? And even if there is no image, the article is still in need of an image. That may be why there are categories like that.--Chairmanprescott6179 July 1, 2011 (UTC) *The Image needed template is for pages that Images exist in the Gearsverse, a lot of characters and ships from the books don't have images. End of story.--JacktheBlack 17:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit Wars Can you please stop with the edit wars.--JacktheBlack 19:30, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What edit wars? What may you be talking about?--Chairmanprescott6179 July 2, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edit_War --JacktheBlack 19:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes that would be the definition of Edit Wars--Chairmanprescott6179 July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The edits you made are pure speculations.--JacktheBlack 19:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :On the Armadillo yes. Only a few of those details were speculations. I was really only adding information including armor and features.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::No speculation. --JacktheBlack 20:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::So, are you implying that no speculation is allowed?--Chairmanprescott6179 July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::He is not implying that no speculation is allowed: he is telling you that no speculation is allowed at all, under no circumstances. He is being very clear about this, and so am I: if you continue to add speculation after being warned, you will be banned from editing.--The Forgotten Jedi 23:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I did not even know that I was speculating. I have got to pay more attention.--Chairmanprescott6179 July 3, 2011 (UTC) Pendulum Wars file That is already uploaded. Don't upload it again.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It is really? Well allright then.--Chairmanprescott6179 July 2, 2011 (UTC) You're speculation is becoming Fanon And fanon is a offense that can lead to you being banned.--JacktheBlack 18:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know that fanon is not allowed here. I do not add fanon.--Chairmanprescott6179 July 3, 2011 :Your edits about Vectes base was unsource and untrue.--JacktheBlack 18:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Ah yes that is true. I had a strong feeling that it, but I had only realized that afterwards.--Chairmanprescott6179 July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Vectes only role in the war was for biological warfare we DO NOT SPECULATE. Vectes naval bases date back to the days that Sera used musket, no source if the Pendulum War reached Vectes.--JacktheBlack 19:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I thought that Vectes had been established during the Pendulum Wars. That information is described in the novel Jacinto's Remnant. Where is that information that you speak of located? I would like to know.--Chairmanprescott6179 July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Jacinto's Remnant page 391 " sentry points where men had once stood guard with muskets."--JacktheBlack 20:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::And I didn't mean the Pendulum Wars actually reached Vectes Naval Base, just that it was constructed during that time. And that the town of Pelruan was also constructed to help support the naval base.--Chairmanprescott6179 July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I see that lines in the novel then. But it does not specifically refer to the fact that Vectes was built during the time of the Kashkur Empire, nor does it deny that it was there during the Pendulum Wars, does it?--Chairmanprescott6179 July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I really don't see Gears and Indies fighting Napoleonic warfare. But that's the point WE DON'T KNOW, speculation is fanon, just post what the books says.--JacktheBlack 21:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Well, that is exactly what I am doing. However from now on, I will not adding any fanon and/or speculation for the good of the articles.--Chairmanprescott6179 July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm getting tired of telling you what you are doing, if you add a mass group of speculated info/fanon. You will be banned, this is nonnegotiable. Good day sir.--JacktheBlack 21:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Well alright then. Whatever you say goes. Good night, Sir.--Chairmanprescott6179 July 3, 2011 (UTC) DONE You are banned for adding false information. Good day sir.--JacktheBlack 13:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) What false information? And what page? Any evidence of this act?--Chairmanprescott6179 July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::You're last edits.--JacktheBlack 18:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page records Are public records and you are not allowed to delete them. You can achieve them if you want.--JacktheBlack 20:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC)